


Thinking Out Loud.

by missmarymakeup93



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shameless AU, Sweet, opinions of the family, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: What does everyone think about this relationship???Peculiar.Envious.Confused.Intrigued.Surprised.Beautiful.Overjoyed.





	Thinking Out Loud.

Fiona:

Peculiar. That's the only word that came to mind when she walked in on Mickey wrapped around her brother. It was something that knocked the air out of her as she stumbled to a halt just inside the door, eyes wide with surprise. 

Sure the Milkovich boy had been hanging around but it wasn't something out of the ordinary when Mandy was as well. But this was something new. Stumbling to turn around without making a sound and failing miserably. Her eyes caught movement out of the corner of her eye and watched dark lashes flutter against pale cheeks. Eyes opened and pure panic coursed through blue eyes as they connected in the dark. 

Her finger pressed to her lips, a smile spreading across them as she tried to calm the feelings that turned inside those hard eyes. Her finger zipped her mouth shut quickly and she turned to walk out. 

Mickey was hard around the edges but if Ian was happy then that's what matters. After everything the family has been through all she wanted at the end of the day was the happiness of all her siblings. 

Walking to her room she turned to close the door, a hand catching the side; halting it. Looking up, hard eyes connected with soft ones and she smiled.

"Lips are sealed Mickey. Promise." She tried to convey how truthful the words were. 

Mickey softened slightly, his demeanor shifted and a small smile took his face over. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His eyes shinned, the dull blue became cerulean and clear like ocean water and Fiona just wanted to hug him. 

He nodded and turned to go back into the room. Lifting the long, freckled limb he climbed back into bed, his head rested against Ian's pale chest. Fiona watched, Ian moved impossibly closer to curl the older boy against him. 

Fiona didn't understand it. It was unconventional but it worked. It worked so well. And she definitely wasn't mad at it. When they were ready, she would support them. 

Debbie:

Envious. Debbie wanted what they had. She knew long before anyone else. She saw the looks, the brief touches, the longing that glazed Ian's green eyes as Mickey roamed the kitchen. The intense happiness that graced icy blue eyes as Ian moved through the house. It was sickening in the best possible ways and she wanted it. 

She craved it and lived vicariously through them in her mind. She liked Mickey. She knew Mickey was intensely devoted to her brother and she respected him even more for that. Ian was her favorite sibling. She adored him. So when Ian sat her down and told her about Mickey in the confidence of her room and promised her not to say a thing she immediately obliged. 

"I've known for months though." She smiled, a surprised look shadowed Ian's features.

"How?" Ian rubbed his hands together, a nervous habit. 

"The way you look at him. The way he looks at you. The way you find some way to touch each other, even if for a fraction of a second. It's sickening really." Debbie laughed, eyes welling with tears at the hilarious face her brother pulled. 

"What way does he look at me?" Ian pressed, his eyes searched hers. 

"He looks at you like you are the fucking sun Ian. How do you not see it?" Debbie moved to stand. 

"He does?" Ian followed.

"He does Ian." Debbie moved to leave the room. 

"I love him." Ian whispered, halting Debbie in her tracks. 

"Ian, I know. He loves you. I see it." Debbie smiled as a smiled graced her brothers face. 

Opposites attract at its finest. If Ian was happy, the fact Mickey was rough around the edges only made it more amazing how they have come together. Debbie definitely had no complaints. 

Lip:

Confused. Being as busy as he was he couldn't understand how a relationship could blossom between two people so fucking different. It was like watching a soap opera unfold in front of him every morning as the two would bicker like a married couple. 

Three years together had made them pretty much that and it never changed. The looks they shared never changed. Lip could see them just like anyone else could. He had probably been the second one to know about what went on. 

Debbie had been the first, ever the romantic that one was. He never understood that. When ever he was home from college he lived in a perpetual state of confusion as he watched the two twist and move through the house in a dance they only knew the steps too. 

It was mesmerizing. Always touching, always looking. The longing in both sets of eyes never faded, even through the episodes Ian faced about once a year. Even in the darkest and deepest corners of Ian's mind where he would drown he still leaned into every touch. Every word was listened with perked ears, eyes always following. 

They were each other's center of universe. It was beautiful in a weird way and even though he hated Mickey, he respected him. He took care of his brother, he loved his brother. That's all Lip had ever wanted for Ian. Because out of all of them, Ian deserved it the most. 

Carl:

Intrigued. Sharing a room with Ian for so long you pick up on things from your siblings. But being Gay was a new one, and being with Southside's resident asshole was something his thirteen year old mind couldn't get around.

He just wanted to know where the gay dicks go and wanted to see any of the action. Living in a house with this many people, that was a hard thing not to see. In all his years, in all the time they have been together Carl grew to just expect it. 

Either hearing or seeing some form of intimacy between the two. It was interesting. Teenage boy and all. 

"So who is the girl and who is the boy?" Carl's voice carried as the kitchen table turned silent. 

"Carl, what the fuck!" Fiona laughed, choking on her water.

Mickey's face turned scarlet and Ian couldn't stop laughing. He turned to Mickey and nodded. 

"He is the bottom." Ian laughed as Mickey hit him up side the head. 

"Liking what I like don't make me a bitch." Mickey huffed and continued to eat his meatloaf.

"So that's where the gay dicks go." Carl pondered out loud.

The whole table burst into laughter. Carl smiled. He loved this. The happy times. If everyone was happy, he was too. 

Mandy: 

Surprised. It knocked the wind out of her when she walked into her brothers room and seeing him on top her best friend. The chaos the insued after was a blur of clothes and crashing furniture as both boys scrambled out of bed. 

Her eyes burned as she caught site of her brothers junk and she covered her eyes. The talk after was brief, and made by Ian as Mickey stormed out of the house. 

"How long?" Mandy asked, hands nervously rubbing at her jeans. 

"About a year. He didn't want to tell you. He was afraid. My family knows. He just didn't want you blabbing." Ian grasped her hands and chewed on his lip.

"Why the fuck would he think I would blab. He is my damn brother. Blood. I'd never." Mandy was furious as she sprung from the couch. 

"I know he knows that too. But you know how he is. The only reason I told them was so we could have a safe place to you know, be ourselves. We definitely can't do that here. I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Ian was scrambling, trying to salvage this. 

"I understand Ian. So how?" Mandy lifted an eyebrow and smirk playing on her lips.

"I don't know Mandy. All I know is I love him." Ian whispered. 

Mandy could only smile. If she steps back from the situation and looks, she could clearly see the signs. The looks, Ian's never ending questions months ago. It didn't surprise her as much as it should but if they were happy together, then she could be happy too. 

Ian:

Beautiful. To Ian, Mickey was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. So rough and dirty, so mean but deep down there was this softness. It came out in little pieces at first. A soft brush of fingers, a ghost of breath over a piece of skin. 

It always sent shivers down his spine. Remembering all those moments from the beginning. From when it was harder. Now they could touch when they wanted, kiss wherever they wanted, be themselves. It was a heaven he never thought he would get but Mickey had become an entirely different person once they moved from the Southside. 

Over three years and the burning he felt when Mickey touched him, the flutter in his stomach, the heat that filled his body when those blue eyes met his. It never faded. He definitely believed it would never fade. He knew this was his forever and Mickey was his sun. Constantly orbiting around it and he couldn't be more happy than to just be in his presence. 

Domesticated life fit them so well. It was like they were made for it, their apartment cluttered with stuff from both their houses. More than enough and Ian loved the mess. It was theirs. Everything here was. And looking at Mickey as he set on the phone ordering Chinese he knew that man was all his. 

Eyes met from across the room as Ian smiled. Flustered Mickey was adorable. The poor Chinese lady on the other end of the phone. 

"I want two chicken fried rices, two egg rolls, peppered steak and orange chicken.....  
Yes, yes! chicken rice.....  
Did you get everything else?.....  
Well read it back to me.....  
Yes that's it...." 

"Which was it this time?" Ian asked as he moved to plop on the couch next to Mickey.

"Dumb bitch couldn't understand me. I guarantee this order will be wrong." Mickey exasperated, his head falling to Ian's shoulder.

"You would think they would get one American to work the phones." Ian laughed and moved his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. 

"For fuck sake, Seriously." Mickey laughed and wrapped his hand around Ian's. 

It was beautiful silence, with the intoxicating scent of Mickey. Moments like this filled Ian with pure happiness. Moments he stored away to visit when the darkness filtered in. Always overpowered with the happy memories he never felt smothered for long because he had someone to come back to. Someone to love and be loved by. And that right there was all he needed. Only the love of Mickey.

Mickey:

Overjoyed. As Mickey sat on the couch, Chinese that was surprisingly right sitting on the table in front of him, he remembered a time when things were not as easy.

The revelation that Mickey was in love with the red headed giraffe was definitely something that threw him for a loop. So Mickey being Mickey he ran from it. And he had never felt a pain so intense. So lost and alone so when he finally manned up and came back to his red head he felt like he was floating. Over joyed was the word that filtered into his mind. 

Even though he didn't end up saying the words to Ian directly until a year later he never once doubted what he felt. Ian's first manic episode followed by a week long stint in bed. He had been laying next to him, his hand played in dirty red hair as the younger boy slept beside him. 

"I love you Ian." The words slipped out before he could even realize what was happening. 

"I love you too Mickey." Ian sleepily replied moving a fraction closer. 

The breath that caught in his throat choked him and he coughed. His mind went into overdrive as Ian moved closer to him and he didn't know what to say or do in this moment of declarations of love. Even in this state Ian knew Mickey's mind and soothed it by humming softly. His arm circled Mickey and he just relaxed. 

Ian was the only person on the planet that knew him better than anyone and he loved that fact. He loved that just with a look Ian knew how he was feeling and what he was thinking. It was beautiful to be in love. 

Two years later and Mickey would have never guessed they would be sitting where they are. But he was glad he was. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ian asked, his hand squeezing Mickey's thigh.

"The first time I said 'I love you'." Mickey said without hesitation. His cheeks heating.

"In the darkness that felt suffocating, you were the only thing that lifted me. When you said that I no longer felt like I was drowning. I loved you from the moment I saw you, even though you were trying to kill me." Ian laughed as he moved to press their lips together softly. 

"I did too. I was so angry at myself. But look at me now." Mickey laughed and Ian nodded. His eyes found their hands as he intertwined them.

Even though marriage was not his thing, he knew one day he would give it to Ian. Because out of all the feelings he felt every single day the only one that ever stayed burning bright in his chest was the love he felt for Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Skam follow me, I'll be posting some new Evak related fics soon. I hope you liked it.


End file.
